Satisfaction REVISED
by HanayakaXy
Summary: Summary: SasuIno story. Satisfaction is also means happiness. Ino is satisfied to the path he chose. REVISED! Please R&R. I guarantee this is alot better than the first one.


**SATISFACTION**

**Summary: SasuIno story. Satisfaction is also means happiness. Ino is satisfied to the path he chose. REVISED! Please R&R. I guarantee this is alot better than the first one.**

**Declaimer: Who told you that I am Masashi Kishimoto to own Naruto?**

**Normal POV**

It's been 8 years when Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha.

They defeated all the Akatsuki members but the Frog Hermit known as Jiraiya died dealing the leader named Pain, his former student.

But everything wasn't that clear because there were 6 Pains that carrying Rinnengan and Jiraiya himself suspected that one of those Pains was his other former student, Yahiko.

People were really affected because of his death especially Tsunade and Naruto.

There ARE changes happened.

There were unexpected events happened.

Uchiha Sasuke himself defeated his brother but he never came back to Konoha.

The Rookie Nine plus Team Gai are now stable with their life.

Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino are heads of their own clan.

Hyuuga Neji became head of their clan when Hyuuga Hinata refused to be the heiress of her clan and chose to marry Inuzuka Kiba.

And the traditional law of the Hyuuga clan that only from main branch could be the head of the clan was abolished by Hyuuga Hiashi before he died.

Yamanaka Ino is the head of Torture and Interrogation Office more than year ago. Well, no one can say that Ino's the kind of person that working her ass off everyday and night but Tsunade and Morino Ibiki trust her intelligence and strength that's why they insisted her in this job.

Haruno Sakura is the Head of Konoha Hospital and married the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto a month ago. Yes, the pink haired girl that used to hate him fallen for him drastically ever since Sasuke left the village for his revenge.

Uzumaki Naruto is the new Hokage in the village since Tsunade retired. And Naruto is now praise and worship, that was Naruto's wish since he was little the acknowledgment of everyone.

Rock Lee and TenTen are getting married. Rock Lee just proposed to her a week ago and all of their friends were shocked.

TenTen mastered the world of weaponary and teaching in academy the use of weapons.

Rock Lee become the best Taijutsu master in the whole village and teaching other students.

The Sand Siblings are doing fine also.

Temari is 2 months pregnant for her and Nara Shikamaru's first child.

Speaking of Shikamaru, he's soon to be a father of Temari's child and the strategist of Konoha.

Gaara still the Kazekage but as Naruto, he is praise and worship by everyone in his village as well.

And Kankurou became the best puppet master in the history, he even surpassed Sasori of the Sand.

Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Neji are dating a year ago. Who would have thought? People actually can't believe when they announced that they are dating but that's life, unexpected.

The new blond Hokage and the pink-haired Medic-Nin never gave up bringing back their former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. They hoped every single time that they are trying to retrieve him, but no luck, the mission's result is nothing but a failure.

Even though the elders forbade Naruto to bring him back again because they said that Naruto can't leave the country since he is the Hokage but Naruto refused that. All of us know that Naruto's stubborn enough not to listen to them.

So Naruto decided that they'll try again to retrieve him, but before that they needed comrades to come along.

Naruto and Sakura begged Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba along with Akamaru to go to a mission with them to retrieve their former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

At first, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba refused but in the end, all of them agreed.

They'll leave tonight since they knew that Uchiha Sasuke and his teammate is in Takigakure.

**At the Torture and Interrogation Office!**

Yamanaka Ino is working on some documents.

Someone knocked the door.

"WHAT? COME IN?" Ino shouted, she's irritated doing paper works and she doesn't want to get disturb.

Neji came in.

"It looks like you're high blood today.." Neji said as he walk towards her and gave her a kiss.

"Well if you hadn't notice, I am doing annoying paper works that is actually taking forever.." Ino answered as she continue signing some documents.

"Well I am here to tell you that I am gonna go to mission tonight.." Neji informed as she stopped and looked at him directly.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji, correct me if I am wrong, you TOLD me that you don't have mission for a week straight, right?" Ino said angrily.

"But, Naruto begged me to do a mission with him.." Neji explained.

"And what's this mission about?" Ino inquired with brow furrowed.

"Naruto wants to bring Uchiha back.." He informed..

Ino rolled her eyes and said:

"Not again.."

"So please forgive me.." Neji begged..

"Fine.. just be thankful that I love you too much that I can't hate you.." Ino said with warm smile as she walk towards him and gave him a small kiss.

"So bye, maybe this won't take too long since Takigakure is not that far from here.. And I promise I would make this up to you.." Neji blabbed as he kissed her again.

He walked out.

After a few moments an Interrogation Officer rushed onto Ino's office without knocking, and he is panting.

"Ya..Ya.. ma.. na.. ka..-taii.." the officer said..

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR MANNERS? DON'T MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!! DON'T YOU KNOW I AM BUSY?! WHAT'S THE MATTER AND I AM WARNING YOU BE SURE THAT MATTER IS REASONABLE TO DISTURB ME!!" Ino yelled angrily.

"My deepest apology Yamanaka-taii, but this is an urgent... The criminal that you interrogated yesterday escaped.." The officer sincerely apologized.

"HE WHAT?! ESCAPED?!" Ino outcried more angrily than earlier.

"Sorry, But he used Genjutsu on us.. Please forgive us and I am gonna command them to search for him now since it's almost night.." The officer said.

Ino calmed herself.

"No.. tell them to back off!! I am gonna do it.. I have a feeling that he's on Takigakure since it's his village.." Ino commanded.

Well Ino wants to do it cause she wants to escape her paper works too.

Ino realized that Neji and them are gonna go to Takigakure too, so she can come along with them.

But she informed Naruto first and he's fine with it and told her that just meet them at the border.

**At the Border!**

All of them are in the border, nothing more, nothing less, but before they would start the mission there's always a question and answer portion.

"So what are you doing here?" Neji inspected with curiosity.

"Don't worry I am not here to join with you guys! I don't have guts to get him back anymore. I have my own mission, I am gonna bring back the guy who escaped from Interrogation Office.." Ino responded,

"Why you?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's me.." Ino replied irritated tone.

"Ino, you're troublesome, you wanna escape paper works again, don't ya? You really reminded me of Tsunade-sama.." The Nara flapped.

"No one can't blame, Ino-chan.. Even I, myself, dislike paper works. Now, I knew now that becoming Hokage is really hard.." Naruto delivered, agreeing to Ino with whole heart.

"Especially reading criminal's bio and interrogating them, I hate it! They're pig-headed retard!!" Ino claimed with cross arm.

"Oh Akamaru, you're here and your pet, Kiba!" Naruto joked.

The fact that Akamaru is the pet, not Kiba.

"Naruto, you jackass, you're the one begged me to do this mission.." Kiba yakked.

"I am just kidding Kiba, you know that I love you with all my heart." Naruto japed again.

"Enough guys, that's disgusting enough, Kiba and Naruto, just remember that you two are married to Hinata-chan and Forehead.. And you guys are here to have a mission not to flirt with each other.." Ino informed.

" How about you and Neji? You guys should get married too as soon as possible, y'know." Naruto affirmed.

Neji and Ino never talked about that..

"Yeah sure.." Ino claimed sarcastically.

"We have a mission.. aren't we gonna start now?" Neji questioned.

"Ready?" Naruto challenged!

"HAI!" They answered in unison.

They're traveling for 6 hours and here they are at Takigakure.

**Takigakure!**

"So Shika, since you are the strategist on this mission, are you guys gonna separate and search him individually? But I am pretty sure for myself, I am gonna separate from you guys because we have different mission." Ino stated.

"Nah.. We're not gonna separate. If we search individually maybe the unlucky one who'll find them would be a dead meat." Shikamaru replied.

"Okay, bye guys. I am gonna go to the North." Ino informed them.

Ino run off heading to the North.

"So where are we gonna start?" Kiba questioned.

"We're gonna start at the east and you guys to keep your chakra unnoticeable coz' to what I know Sasuke has a troublesome teammate that can detect a chakra." Shikamaru analyzed.

"It would be easier if Neji's gonna use his Byakugan for searching." Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto, you're troublesome. Are you crazy? Neji can't activate his Byakugan without using his chakra and if they detect Neji's chakra, they'll run away from us. And our searching will be more difficult." Shikamaru annotated.

"Naruto, just follow Nara's plan, he knows what his doing." Neji commanded

**Somewhere at the North of Takigakure where Ino's searching.**

_"Fuck.. Where is that little shit? I am searching for 2 hours here in this forest. That criminal should hide properly, as in I must not found him cause seriously, I am gonna torture him until his brain become drained and he'll become vegetable."_ Ino thought fiercely.

She's running and searching as she felt four people's chakra.

Not so far from her.

_"Who the hell are they? Maybe that is the criminal I am searching for, but whose the other three? Maybe he got some friends out there."_ Ino concluded at her thought.

She came closer and closer to that people.

She's finally in their place.

Ino's shocked from what she's seeing right now.

It IS him. It WAS the guy who BROKE her heart because HE left Konoha.

It IS Uchiha Sasuke, the first guy she LOVED.

Ino felt her tears streaming down into her face.

She can't believe that she's here, in front of him and his NEW teammates.

"Sa..Sa..suke?" Ino muttered, she's shocked.

"Sasuke-kun do you know her? I felt her chakra coming closer to us earlier and so did you guys, why we didn't run away and we stayed instead?" The girl with the glasses said.

"Wow.. she's a BABE!" The guy beside Sasuke said, he is holding a big sword.

"So Sasuke-kun, are we gonna kill her? She looks like a weakling so I guess I could handle her alone." The girl with the glasses asked with dirty smirk in her face.

"..Karin, just shut up, wait for Sasuke's order." The guy said, he's tall and he looks like a giant.

"..Ino" Sasuke conjectured quietly.

Ino's not speaking even a word but she's looking at his onyx eyes.

"Are you and the other Konoha Shinobis are here to bring me back... again?" Sasuke canvassed plainly.

Ino calmed herself from shock so she can answer him.

"Not quite, I am not with them to do that mission, I have a mission on my own." Ino delivered as she wiping her tears.

"Sasuke aren't we gonna kill her and don't tell me you're gonna believe in this girl.. she looks like slutty!" The girl with the glasses commented on her that makes Ino's blood boil.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't look like a malicious porn star like you do." Ino answered back as she smirked.

The guy with the sword burst out laughing, the big dude and Sasuke remained emotionless.

Ino could tell that the girl with the glasses IS angry at her.

"Who the fuck are you? And whose the porn star? What are you a slutty psychic?" The girl with eye glasses shoot back.

"First my name is Yamanaka Ino, a Konoha Shinobi and first and for most, are you deaf or something I said you're a PORN STAR as in P-O-R-N space S-T-A-R." Ino introduced herself.

"Karin is the name! Second don't you dare mess up with me. Cause you don't know me. And I am not a porn star." The girl with the glasses warned.

"I don't ask for your name! I mean c'mon, you're not that honorable for me to remember your name. Just back off, and maybe I don't know you but I know accurately what are your nasty thoughts about Sasuke, you couldn't deny it." Ino said to her.

"Karin, enough.." Sasuke ordered.

Ino turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Hot as ever, eh?" Ino joked on Sasuke.

"..same on you, big-mouth as ever." Sasuke reviewed, expressionless.

"That's not how you complimented on a lady, especially beautiful as me, you're cold and stoic as ever, and I miss that." Ino articulated softly the last statement.

"Hn.." He just grunted.

"And I miss those grunts too." Ino said.

"...Naruto and Sakura must know that I won't go back to them anymore." Sasuke conveyed coldly.

"But Sasuke, they love you that much that they wanna bring you back.." Ino declared.

"..can't they understand that this is the path that I chose?" He implied.

"I know that, unlike them, I already accepted that fact." Ino informed softly.

"..why?" He asked.

"Because I know that's your happiness.. Happiness with your new teammates, happiness to the path you chose, happiness not to hurt Naruto and Sakura anymore that's why you just stay in distance. " She asserted.

"hn.." The only thing he said.

"And you know what?, I never pray to God that you'll go back to Konoha again, what I am praying to Him is that, that you find your happiness in the path you chose, and I wish you all the best in this wonderful life, Sasuke.." Ino declared with sad eyes.

Ino walked towards him and hug him.

Well Karin is dying in jealousy especially when Sasuke put his right hand on her back.

And it means he's hugging back.

Ino pulled away.

"I think that is enough especially I am with someone, and I think it's not appropriate to do that if you're with someone.. Oh and Naruto's team headed on the east of Takigakure, maybe they won't find you and your team if you guys head on the west.. And you guys won't feel their chakra cause they know that you have a teammate that can detect chakra so they keep their chakra unnoticeable." She informed as she smiled at him warmly.

"Keep safe.." Sasuke implied.

_"Thank You, Ino."_ He thought.

"Good bye, Sasuke. I am going now cause I still have a mission. Hope to see you again." She alleged and she run off.

**lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililil**

**Ei guys! I revised this Fanfiction because I was bored and there's a lot of grammatical errors.**

**Please review. ;p**

**Oh and flames are really welcome as long as it's not useless and the flame about the couple are not welcome.**

**If there's a mistake, tell me please!**


End file.
